Festejo
by Plock
Summary: Los secretos bajos los efectos del alcohol son difíciles de ocultar.
1. Principio

Disclaimer. No me pertenece Junjou romantica ni sus personajes D:

En la casa de los Takahashi estaban celebrando todos los adultos en la noche debido a la graduación del menor de los hermanos.

Era una pequeña reunión, aprovechando que Mahiro estaba completamente dormido en su cuarto, Manani, Takahiro, Misaki y Akihiko.

Primero empezaron con una botella de licor, pero ante la grata compañía, tuvieron que sacar otra, parecería mucho para sólo 4 personas. Pero todos lo estaban manejando de cierta manera bien, más risas de las usuales y se empezaban a escuchar las historias profundas de la gente.

Ante todo esto el castaño hacía lo posible por mantenerse consciente de lo que hacía, es decir, tenía a su pareja de hace varios años a su costado y esté no debía sobrepasarse de las simples caricias que le hacía en la espalda y brazo, el alcohol y los secretos son una horrible combinación, sobre todo si piensas en ese secreto cada dos segundos.

El ya recién graduado universitario se sorprendió cuando entre las pláticas se acabaron la otra botella y que aún quedaba otra que esperaba ser bebida.

Todo idea de Takahiro, quien parecía estar más ebrio que todos los otros. Se la pasaba abrazado de su esposa la cual era la que menos había tomado. Que por obvias razones era para cuidar a su amado esposo.

―Supongo que nos quedaremos a dormir ¿no?―Le preguntó el escritor sonriente a su querido uke, tomándolo de la espalda.

Esté sólo alcanzo a mirar a su hermano esperando una aprobatoria.

―¡Claaro usstedes siempre son bienvenidos a dorrmir!―Mencionó eufórico el azabache.

―Sip―Volteo con su pareja y sin pensarlo mucho se dejo caer en el pecho del mayor, la ebriedad le daba ese extraño impulso, se rio ligeramente por vergüenza y cerro un momento los ojos.

―Ustedes se llevan también―Comento riéndose Takahiro―¡Estoy taaan feliz que mi mejor amigo y mi hermanito se lleven tan bien! ¿No es genial querida?

―Ejejeje claro.

―Claro yo amo a Misaki―Comento de lo más normal haciendo que se levantara el castaño del pecho del peliplata, pero ante la falta de control motora del cuerpo se empujo demasiado, que si no fuera porque le sostuvo el mayor se hubiera caído.

―Gr..gracias, n..nno digas eso de ammar..

―Pero si lo hago―se rio al final acariciando las hebras castañas de su uke.

―¡Misaki no te alteres! Eres un muchacho adorable ¡Yo también te amo!

―Nii-chan, no digas eso―comento el castaño al notar la completa ebriedad de su hermano, volviendo a tomar su copa con licor algo diluido.

―P..pppero querida no lo malinterpretes, te amo a ti también―Se pone efusivamente a abrazar a su esposa, quien entre risas intenta no ser estrangulada.

―Takahiro creo que no deberías tomar más―Dice dulcemente aquella mujer. Quien inmediatamente es besada por su esposo durante varios segundos.

―No digas tonterías la noche aún es joven―Sonríe tomando de nuevo de su copa.

El escritor acerca más a su lindo chico para abrazarlo ligeramente recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

―No es justo que yo no te pueda besar a ti―Susurra el escritor―Quiero besarte.

―T..tonto, Nii-chan y Nee-chan están aquí…―Susurro, deshaciendo el agarre y aumentando el tono menciono―Usagi-san creo que ya no deberías tomar.

El susodicho se bufo para tomar su copa―No vas a decirle a tus mayores que hacer, además es obvio que yo tengo mucho más resistencia que tú.

―¡Cl..claro que no!

―¡Ah!―Brinca el azabache ante una idea―¿¡Qué tal una competencia de tragos!

―¿Competencia..?―dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros 3.

―Sólo serán 3 tragos*―Se levantó tambaleante para tomar 4 pequeños vasos eran delgados y de cristal, tomó unos limones del refrigerador y los partió―El que pueda tomárselos primero gana, obviamente tiene que acabárselo para tomar el siguiente.

Usagi inmediatamente acepto retando a su pareja quien ante eso acepto, la muchacha resignada acepto quien sabía que no esperaba ganar.

Llenaron los pequeños vasos preparándose.

―Uno.. Dos.. ¡TRES!―Gritó a lo que todos se lo tomaron de un trago. Las lágrimas en los ojos verdes del menor no se hicieron esperar, no se esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. Se fue directamente ante el limón. Después jadeo unos segundos, le molesto que su casero se viera inmune ante esos efectos.

―¿Estás bien?―Le miró preocupado a lo que se sonrojo.

―Si, sólo es un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

―No ocupas participar ―Sonrió abrazándolo que sorpresivamente este devolvió el abrazo.

Se sorprendió por el cambio de engreído a considerado del peliplata, pero sospecho que la anterior actitud era sólo una fachada.

―No, quiero participar, además… tú estás aquí para lo que pase…

―Te amo―Le susurró besando una de sus mejillas.

Cuando volvieron a la situación de la mesa vieron que Takahiro ya llevaba 2 tragos y alentaba a su esposa se tomara el segundo.

Continuaron tomando los tragos, como era de esperarse Takahiro ganó, después Usagi, Misaki y Manami no se tomó los 3 requeridos.

El mayor de los Takahashi no paraba de reírse, contando anécdotas que él y Usagi en la preparatoria, y después de él y Misaki.

Ya todos ellos estaban riéndose sin razones aparentes y algo mareados, a diferencia del azabache que para moverse ocupaba ayuda de su esposa, y para sorpresa de todos seguía tomando licor diluido en su copa.

―¿Y tú Usagi? ¿Qué pasa con tu vida amorosa?

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Pues, ya quiero saber de algo de eso, parece como si me excluyeras, vamos ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

―Jajaja es verdad, humm ¿qué te diré?… Pues tengo a Misaki y es todo lo que necesito.

―jajajajaj creo que debí esperármelo, son tan buenos amigos que se complementan ¿No es así querida?

―¿Oh? Si… ―Se quedó mirando intrigada a los otros dos ¿Realmente era eso?

―Yo también, Usagi-san es lo único que quiero―Dijo riéndose todavía un poco tímido Misaki.

―¿Qué?―Dijo sorprendido y molesto el azabache―¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Ya no me quieres Misaki?

―¿EH? Nii-chan, pues claro―Se rio al final―Pero con Usagi-san..―Le miró sonrojándose levemente a lo que el otro le abrazó.

―Simplemente nos queremos―Continuo el escritor recargándose en la cabeza de su pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

―Jajajaj debieron haberse tomando mucho cariño ¡me alegro muchooo!

―Si―El castaño le abraza más fuerte―Lo quiero mucho.

―Yo también…

La chica en lo que quedaba de su conciencia notaba que entre ellos había mucho más que simple camaradería, pero también era normal que el alcohol pusiera "cariñosa" a la gente.

Todos se estaban mareando mucho y empezando a casi ni poder hablar sin reírse. La castaña era la más consiente siempre estaba al pendiente de su marido pero eso no significaba que le quitara la vista a los otros dos.

Estaban demasiado cariñosos, estaba segura que si no los separaba podía pasar algo que pudieran lamentar después.

El menor estaba recostado en el pecho de su casero con sus brazos en el cuello, mientras este lo abrazaba acariciando con una mano sus cabellos cafés.

Estaban susurrando o quizás estaba demasiado ebria para poner atención en un punto fijo mucho tiempo.

Takahiro cayó rendido en la mesa, no estaba del todo inconsciente pero sus fuerzas no daban para más.

Aprovechando eso la muchacha fue con los otros dos a como pudo.

―Bien Misaki-kun―Llamó la atención de los dos―Sera mejor que pronto nos vayamos a dormir, ejejejej Takahiro no aguantará mucho más.

―¡N..n es… ertoo….!―Dijo desde la semi consciencia recargado en la mesa.

―¿Ya te quieres ir a dormir Usagi-san?―Dijo con una adorable sonrisa a su casero a pocos centímetros de él. Esto prendió la alarma de la muchacha, la habitación de huéspedes era sólo una para los dos… No podía dejarlos solos, no como estaban.

―Si, lo que quiera Misaki―El nombrado se rio nerviosamente al sentir un ligero besito en la frente.

―Misaki-kun, pero será mejor, ejejej que pues Usami-san duerma abajo y tú en la habitación.

―No, no, no,no―volvió a enterar la cabeza en el pecho del mayor―Sin Usagi-san yo no quiero dormir.

Esté sólo sonrió para volverle a besar la frente.

―Yo dormiré contigo, me aseguraré que no te pase nada.

Manami se quedó estática mirando y escuchando las acciones de los dos ¡En verdad que estaban ebrios!

―No, n.. es eso, tooonto, quiero dormir contigo.

―Ejejeje yo también.

―Te amo Usagi-san―Se levanta del pecho de su casero con el rostro sonrojado.

―Sabes que yo también.

Con las manos en su cuello se acerco al mayor y cerró los ojos mientras el otro se acercaba a brindarle un cálido beso, al momento de sentir sus alientos mutuos ambos fueron alejados.

Los dos miraron desconcertados a la persona causante de eso. Aún seguían tomados de la mano a pesar de la separación.

―¿Qué pasa?..―Dijeron los dos.

―N..No no puedes Misaki-kun.

―Ah… ¿Por qué?―dijo desconcertado.

―Claro que puede―Dijo defendiendo el escritor volviéndolo a abrazar.

―N..No no es bueno―Dijo alterada y sonrojada la muchacha y cuando vio que los dos de nuevo se iban a besar. Sin pensarlo mucho los volvió a separar ganándose las miradas fúricas de los dos.

―Nee-chan―Hizo un puchero ante volver a separarse.

―¡Ven conmigo!―Dijo entre mareada tomándolo del brazo sin darle tiempo al ojivioleta de responder.

―D…eja.. los…. …ueden… hacer… lo que quier..an… estamos.. ebrios…―dijo entre riéndose Takahiro.

Ya en otro cuarto, se empezó a reir ligeramente la castaña ante la situación pero intento volver a darle seriedad a la situación.

―Misaki-kun, no no puedes… Besarlo, no te dejaré…

―¿P..Por qué? ¡Eh! ¡¿Será que te gusta Usagi-san?

―¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy casada!―Dijo entre ofendida.

―Entonces…

―Porque, mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto y lueg…luego….. ahh… ¡Ah! Si, si será incomodo volver a casa de Usami sabiendo lo que ha pasado.

―Pero… Yo quiero a Usagi-san―Dijo con los ojos brillosos―Humm aunque quizás tengas razón… Creo que me puedo arrepentir… Gracias..

―Exacto―dijo feliz la castaña.

―Pero, pero… pero… ¿si puedo dormir con él?

―No, te digo que te vas a arrepentir mañana.

―Yo quiero dormir con él―Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―P..ero Misaki-kun ¿Por qué?

―¡Eso no importa!―Dijo una tercera voz en el cuarto.

―¡Usagi-san!―Salió disparado a sus brazos quien lo recibió gustoso.

―Usami-san, pero no ve lo que hace, usted como él se van a arrepentir de lo que hagan…

―No creo, realmente no creo que eso pase.

―Claro que si―Suspiró.

―Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir―Susurró el menor en sus brazos.

―Si ¿Te cargo?―Sin darle tiempo para responder lo elevo en sus brazos estilo princesa

―Misaki-kun, Usami-san no saben lo que hacen.

―Claro que si, llevo a dormir a mi novio.

―¿Novio?―Dijo para sí la chica, creyendo haber escuchado mal en medio de su ebriedad.

―Somos novios―Dijo entre dormido el castaño―No se lo tomen a mal, pero lo amo, lo aaamo, lo amo muchísimo―Terminó riéndose ligeramente por nervios o por alcohol.

―Yo también lo amo demasiado―Se acercó para besarlo por primera vez en la noche, el menor pasó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su amante.

Manami se quedó paralizada, ¿eso era en serio? Era su pregunta, de verdad estaban ebrios, definitivamente no quería estar en la misma habitación que ellos el día de mañana. La estado de ebriedad no siempre acarreaba buenos actos.

Terminaron de besarse y se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

Misaki fue el primero en romper el silencio riéndose un poco―Besar así de alcoholizado se siente extraño―Termino de decir volviéndose a reír―P..pero me gusta―Volvió a acortar la distancia besándolo nuevamente, Manami sólo le pareció extraño y de alguna forma bien que no se lo tomaran a mal.

―Si, se siente un poco extraño…

―Lléveme al cuarto Usami-sensei―Se rio ligeramente para volverse a besar.

―En seguida―Le sonrió encaminándose el menor se recostó el pecho de su acompañante esperando que lo lleve a su destino.

La castaña sólo miraba sin poder decir o hacer nada, sólo soltó un suspiro.

Llegó a la mesa junto con su esposo. Aún recuerda cuando ellos se besaron la primera vez, también fue después de tomar mucho sake. Pero ellos.. se querían…

―¿Ellos también se querrán?―Se preguntó para recordar de las últimas palabras de su cuñado.

"Lo amo muchísimo"

Volvió a suspirar, al menos se querían fuera de esa forma u otra ya verían las formas de arreglase mañana.

Sacudió a su esposo quien estaba completamente dormido, sólo le despertó un poco para llevarlo a la cama.

Sin duda fue una noche agradable. Era de suponerse que algunas de esas cosas se salían de control.

Dentro de la habitación de huésped el escritor puso, a diferencia de las otras veces, con cuidado a su pequeño novio y fue a cerrar la puerta. El menor se incorporó a la cama abrazando inmediatamente al mayor que regresaba.

―Usagi-san…―Cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios capturados por los de él y sintió un calosfrío cuando sintió la experta lengua del menor.

Las manos del mayor no perdieron tiempo metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa del menor a lo que salió un ligero gemido.

―Us… Usagi―Se soltó del beso separándolo levemente―Es…te… yo… estoy mareado y cansado… Realmente no creo que debamos hacerlo.

―Sólo tienes que dejarte consentir―Le susurró sensualmente en uno de sus oídos.

―P..Pero―Lo cayó de nuevo con sus labios acariciando suavemente su cabello.

―No me obligues a violarte―Dijo bromeando dando pequeños besitos en su cuello.

―¡Pervertido! ¡Viejo pervertido! ¿Qué clase de palabras de seducción son esas?―Se rio pasando los brazos por la espalda de su Seme.

Siguío con sus caricias levantando la camisa del chico para comenzar a lamer en círculos, estremeciendo el delicado cuerpo del joven. Gemía a lo bajito extasiado por aquellas sensaciones, que aunque ya las hubiera sentido antes, siempre las seguía disfrutando igual.

Dejó el pecho unos segundos para volver a dejar algunas marcas en el fino cuello, bajando levemente aumentando la intensidad a la par de que aumentaba el temblor y el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

La camisa empezó a volverse muy incómoda sobre todo para el escritor, no le daba la libertad necesaria para continuar estimulando a su adoración.

La tomó con fuerza y sin importar los botones la abrió con facilidad, tanta que ni el mismo Misaki se entero del destino de aquellas piezas de plástico.

Se miraron nuevamente para volver a unirse en un cálido beso, pegándose lo más posible, sintiendo sólo y nada más que su calor.

Cerró las piernas levemente al momento en que una mano del peliplata tomo su miembro sobre sus pantalones.

―Ah…. Usagi-san…

―Shh relájate….― Susurró sensualmente apretando y bajando sus pantalones.

Esté sólo cerró los ojos y abrió las piernas. Se sentía las expuesto, sobre todo cuando sentía la mirada violeta de su casero en todo su cuerpo.

―Sumamente lindo y seductor―Rio a lo bajo―Como siempre.

―Ca..llate..

Termino de desnudar el muchacho para quitarse desesperadamente su camisa y desabrochar su cinturón.

Noto la mirada sonrojada de su adjunto que con su respiración agitada era obvio que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Paso rozando la piel del abdomen hasta llegar al pecho y torcer uno de los pezones y asi mismo se retorció el ojiverde gimiendo de goce.

―Te encanta

―N..no es cierto.

Sólo volvió a repetir la misma acción con el otro pezón para hacer gemir demasiado al castaño, con su mano libre bajo a su entrepierna para notar como efectivamente estaba muy mojada y ansiosa de sus caricias, apretó su mano y la movió con una lentitud desquiciante, logrando sacar un gemido de desesperación.

―Suplícame…

―¿Eh?

―Suplícame que te acaricie.

―Claro que no…

―En serio estas tan duro ¿Qué tanto soportaras?

Rozaba con frecuencia la entrepierna del muchacho pero cuando notaba los gemidos de placer se detenía, su mano terminó llena de pre-semen. Sin tener intensiones de dejar la tortura, metió dos dedos en la entrada del menor sobresaltándolo.

―AHh…. ―Gimió eróticamente al sentirlo tan dentro, explorando, buscando el punto exacto.

El pequeño siguió gimiendo sin pena ante tan perturbantes sensaciones.

―Usagi-san.. ah..―gimió ante el tercer dedo. Su miembro dolía, necesitaba venirse sin poder evitarlo intentó llevar una de sus manos pero fue apartada y retenida por una del mayor.

―No…―Bajo a succionar un pezón―Eso es trampa, tienes que suplicarme…

―No lo haré…

Movió las caderas buscando más contacto con los dedos que dejaron de parecer suficientes para su necesidad. Sus gemidos aumentaron ante el calor asfixiante de los dos.

Gimió en protesta cuando dejo de sentir los dedos, pero gimió mucho más fuerte cuando volvieron a tomar su miembro acariciándolo suavemente tapando la punta. Movió sus caderas hasta que sintió como el miembro del mayor se estaba abriendo paso en sus entrañas.

―AHhhh… Usagi-san…

―Eres muy terco―Concluyo cuando estaba completamente en él― Eso no significa que hayas ganado…

Comenzó un movimiento de vaivén desesperando al menor todavía más, teniendo que rodear con sus piernas al mayor de sus caderas para aumentar el contacto, por desgracia aun tenia la mano evitando que se corriera, pero no importaba, se sentía demasiado bien. Comenzó a gemir más fuerte cuando le daban en ese punto exacto, su respiración errática ya no podía controlarse, sus caderas se movían sin control gemía sin parar hasta que dijo sin notarlo.

―Ya.. Te lo suplico… ah… déjame…

Sin decir más dejó de obstruirle el paso y se vino en el instante mientras se arqueaba gimiendo del gusto.

Un par de estocadas más lograron que el mayor termine dentro del muchacho gimiendo de satisfacción.

―Us.. Usa..gi..―Dijo a duras penas ante la falta de oxigeno.

―Hm ―Soltó dando entender que le escuchaba.

―Estoy feliz de estar contigo―Dijo libremente cerrando los ojos, los efectos del alcohol estaban bajando lo suficiente como para qué parte de su vergüenza regresara.

―Es una manera extraña de decir "Te amo", pero la acepto…―Salió de él y se acostó a su lado―Te amo Misaki.

Paso uno de sus brazos debajo del castaño y otro sujetando sus caderas, poso su cabeza en la frente del menor dejándose completamente relajado y esperando a que el sueño le venciera.

El día de mañana ni siquiera cabía en sus pensamientos…


	2. Consecuencias

Era de mañana en la habitación, el castaño se removió en la cama, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, se sentía pegajoso y tenía frío. Cerró los ojos pero fue imposible, estaba tan incomodo. Una mano se coló por su cintura, abrió los ojos de golpe.

_¡Usagi-san!_

Se sentó de una, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su cabeza sólo giró más, posó su cabeza en las rodillas tratando de recuperarse.

—Usagi-san…—Murmuró moviendo a su compañero de cuarto—Usagi-san ¡Despierta!—La mano con la que lo movía se vio capturada por otras dos.

—Eres.. muy ruidoso.

—Tonto.. En primer lugar tu no deberías de haber dormido aquí—Una enorme vergüenza lo golpeó—Eso significa—Palpó su cuerpo confirmando sus sospechas—Que nosotros…

—Si, no sé muy bien… como llegamos a eso…

—Nii-chan y Nee-chan ¿Habrán sospechado?

—No lo sé—El mayor se levantó sobándose su cabeza, miró a su novio quien había empalidecido como temblaba mirando hacia abajo—Misaki cálmate.

—¿¡C..como quieres que me—Usami sin previo aviso lo tumbo a la cama colocando una mano sobre su boca. Por su mirada seria el castaño no se atrevió a decir más.

—Shh.. Tonto—Después que el menor se calmó lo dejó libre dando un gran suspiro—No importa lo que hagamos hecho frente a ellos—Se dejó caer en el muchacho descansando en su pecho.

—¿C..como que no importa?

—Ayer no cuenta, no importa que hubiéramos dicho la verdad, todo es excusable con el alcohol—Se levantó a la altura del muchacho sonriéndole, se sentía horrible pero al ver a su Misaki parte del dolor desaparecía, sobre todo al ver sus mejillas colorearse por la cercanía.

—¿Entonces que les decimos?

—Humm—Pensó un momento Usami, era difícil con el dolor de cabeza que tenía—No es decirles, es actuar, imagina que por un momento que sólo somos amigos y acabamos de tener sexo ¿Cómo te sentirías?

El rostro de Misaki se sonrojó masivamente y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

—Exacto, esa emoción tenernos que fingir—Se rió terminando con la distancia entre los dos, depositando en sus labios un beso casto. Se levantó sobando su cabeza—Bueno ve a bañarte primero yo seguiré durmiendo un rato—Dicho eso se acostó de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose con los cobertores.

Misaki obedeció colocándose la ropa que habían dejado tirada el día anterior. Antes de irse se sentó a un lado de donde estaba acostado su casero.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una pastilla?

Usami abrió los ojos sonriendo, esa clase de actitud era la que debía esconder, pero claro que lo hacía muy feliz escucharlo preocupándose por él.

—Me encantaría pero—Lo jaló acercándolo a su rostro—No deberías comportarte tan lindo conmigo—Las palabras hicieron reaccionar al corazón del menor, el agarre del escritor se deslizó hasta su nuca atrayendo sus labios a los de él—Ah…—Suspiró—Será una pena no poder hablar contigo toda esta mañana—Se divirtió al sentir un escalofrío pasar por la piel de su inquilino, sus alientos chocaban con el otro, miró detenidamente su rostro, ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos.

_Tan lindo ¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?_

Sin esperar más junto sus labios, en esta ocasión con más fuerza, hundiéndose en el beso, sus lenguas al tocarse se reconocieron y hambrientas buscaron más contacto, podría ser que el día anterior se hubieran besado, tocado y tenido sexo, pero eso sólo ocurrió en ese instante, ninguno de los dos podía recordar con exactitud qué era lo que había sucedido.

Por lo que ese contacto era el producto de contenerse todo el día de ayer.

Las manos del chico se clavaron en la piel de sus hombros, pero eso lo prendió más. Se separó unos milímetros pero embriagado por el aliento del menor volvió a unir sus labios con la excusa que pronto se detendría.

—Usagi-san..—Jadeó—Ya.. debería—Alcanzó a decir antes de que el mayor volviera a asaltar su boca, explorándola por completo, arrebatando todo su aliento para si.

—Si.. ya deberías—Sonrió agitado, mirando el pequeño desastre que había causado en el rostro del muchacho, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, ligero sudor en su frente haciendo que sus mechones cafés se pegaran, sin contar con los labios rojos. Volvió a tomarlo de la nuca, en esta ocasión para colocar un pequeño beso con toda la dulzura del mundo—Te amo—Concluyó volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del chico. Para dejarlo libre.

Misaki desvió la mirada y jugó con las sabanas, no, ese día tampoco podría decírselo.

—Usagi-san y ¿Cuando vamos a regresar a casa?—Murmuró, no le agradaba tener que fingir a tal magnitud.

—Supongo que antes de la hora de la comida.

—¿Y como se supone que me iré si no debo acercarme?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Usami colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos tapando la luz que se colaba por las cortinas.

—No me agrada la idea, pero podrías decir que te quieres ir solo y te vas en metro—Levantó ligeramente el brazo para ver la expresión del castaño.

—A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea.

—O puedes irte antes y esperarme en una tienda mientras paso por ti.

—No me agrada mentirte tanto a Nii-chan..

—Oh..—Se levantó Usami sonriéndole juguetonamente al menor acariciando su cabello suavemente—O podemos dejar de mentir y decirle que somos novios.

Dicho eso Misaki se levantó.

—Entonces te veo a tres cuadras hay una plaza—Dijo antes de salir.

Usami sonrió dejándose caer en la cama, vaya que se habían metido en un lio, eso sólo complicaba las cosas acerca de decirle a Takahiro de su relación. Él debió controlarse, ni siquiera sabía en qué punto las cosas se salieron de control. Tan sólo esperaba que ni Takahiro ni Manami se hubieran dado cuenta de más que sólo una fiesta alocada.

"Tú estás aquí para lo que pase"

Suspiró pesadamente, sólo que no pensó que le iba a pegar tan fuerte. Si Misaki confiaba en él debió dejar de tomar.

—Maldición.

.

.

.

Misaki por mientras estaba oculto en la tina, estaba completamente avergonzado, no tenía idea que había hecho pero a como terminaron las cosas en la casa de su hermano, sólo le daban ganas de que lo tragara tierra.

El amaba a Usami, aunque le costara decirlo, pero aún era muy pronto para decírselo a su hermano, MENOS de esa forma.

Una cosa era decirle a su hermano que lo crió desde niño que le gustaba Usagi-san y otra cosa era se estaba acostando con él. Preferiría que ese asunto jamás jamás de los jamases se hablara.

Pensó subiéndosele los colores a la cara. Se cambió con un cambio de ropa limpio, suspiró antes de salir. Bajó por las escaleras, había mucho silencio. Miró la hora.

"8:15"

No era tan tarde pero le extrañaba que nadie se hubiera levantado.

—Buenos días Misaki-kun—Lo tomó por la guardia baja, dio un salto girándose. Lo que recibió una sonrisa de parte de su cuñada.

—Bu..Buenos días Nee-chan—Se rió nerviosamente.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Un poco de dolor de cabeza—Sintió un súbito sonrojo, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir acerca de Usagi-san?

—Usami-san—Dijo levantando su rostro de una sintiéndose expuesto—¿Sigue dormido?

—Ehh… pues… q..q..quizás..

Manami le tocó un hombro provocando otro salto, mientras que Misaki se quería morir ¿Qué quería decir con era la anterior pregunta?

—¿Por qué no te sientas?

—N..No.. estoy bien…—Rio nerviosamente.

—Misaki-kun—Hizo una pausa—¿Estás bien con lo que pasó ayer?

Misaki entro en pánico.

—L..Lo lamento Nee-chan..N..no recuerdo..—Titubeó sin poderla mirarla a los ojos—Sólo…pues… lo de—¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

_¡Usagi-san! _Gritó en su mente pidiendo ayuda, pero era inútil, en ese momento debía resolverlo solo.

—L..la.. ma..ma..mañana, yo… c..co… pues.. eso…—Era un desastre no podía terminar ninguna oración, cerró los ojos frustrado dejándose caer al piso al borde de las lágrimas.

—Misaki-kun–Se arrodilló y se rió—No te preocupes esas cosas pasan.

—¡Nii-chan! É. Él.. sabe..

—No, no sabe, estaba muy mal ayer y creo que dormirá hasta tarde.

Suspiró aliviando, su hermano no sabía y su cuñada no tenía problema con ello.

—Misaki-kun —Se rió nerviosa—¿A ti te gusta Usami-san?

De nuevo el sonrojo creció en sus mejillas alterándolo por completo.

—¡NO!—Se levantó de una—¡No para nada! Es.. eso fue..—Apretó los puños, se encontraba al borde de la hiperventilación—¡Un gran error!

Sintió un dolor en su pecho, eso no era lo que pensaba de su casero.

—Ok, ok, Misaki-kun lamento haberlo dicho así—Le sonrió—Incluso si no te gusta, me pareció que lo quieres mucho.

—Ahm..—Bajó la mirada—No..—Murmuró sin sentirlo—¿C..como querer a un hombre tan descuidado e irresponsable?—Se rió nerviosamente, Manami lo miró seriamente y sonrió para atrás de él.

—Buenos días Usami-san.

Misaki volteó deprisa, ahí estaba su casero a pocos metros de él con los brazos cruzados, sintió como la sangre se le heló. ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Su casero sabía que era mentira verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Su casero sólo pasó de largo tocándose la cabeza con molestia. Un gran hueco apareció en su pecho ¿Estaba enojado? No, estaba actuando.. ¿Verdad?

—Buenos días—Murmuró tomando un gran vaso de agua. Misaki se volteó dándole la espalda, y completamente tenso fue al comedor.

—Que horrible noche, creo que me excedí—Escuchó que le mencionó a su cuñada—¿Dónde está Takahiro?

—Sigue durmiendo, ya le di medicamento, creo que tiene una terrible resaca—Se rió—Eso les pasa por tomar de más.

—Si–Sintió un escalofrío, dio una pequeña mirada a donde se encontraba el mayor para confirmar sus sospechas, había afilado la mirada justo hacía él—Nunca más volveré a tomar así.

¿Eso también era fingido? Devolvió la mirada a la mesa, esa mirada la recordaba de cuando Usagi miraba a Usagi-ani. ¿Será por lo que dije?

_No, no es eso…_

Misaki se levantó para ayudar a hacer el desayuno. La cocina con los tres era muy incómoda, y Manami no hacía las cosas más simples, en ocasiones salía de la cocina dejándolos solos para checar a Mahiro o llevarle algo a su esposo. El castaño esperaba que una vez solos su casero se comportara normal, pero no fue así.

Evitaba su mirada, pasaba de largo, parecía que ignoraba su existencia por completo. Suspiró pesadamente.

_Tonto_ Pensó.

Usami se preparó un café y se lo llevó al comedor para tomárselo en silencio.

Manami volvió con el universitario, al mirar al escritor sentado en el comedor, lo invitó a que ayudara a preparar el desayuno, a lo que recibió una negativa muy especifica.

"No, prefiero evitar estar en la cocina"

Lo que le causo una risa nerviosa a la castaña, miró a su cuñado quien tenía los ojos acuosos.

—Misaki-kun ¿Estás bien?

—Si.. creo que es la cebolla—Hizo el mejor intento para sonreír, no estaba acostumbrado al desinterés por parte de su casero.

_Para alguien que todo el tiempo me está diciendo que me ama._

_Es verdad_ Pensó _Si tanto me ama no puede estar tan molesto sólo por un comentario._

Luego llegó a su mente cuando rechazó la oferta de decirle a su hermano que eran novios en vez de crear esa enorme mentira.

Esos temas le afectaban mucho a su casero.

Suspiró pesadamente.

_Vaya situación._

Sólo comerían los tres, eso no evitaba que haya guardado desayuno para Takahiro, por más que quería Manami no podía sacar mucho conversación, no cuando el escritor estaba con un cero interés en conversar.

—Usami-san—Le llamó por tercera vez—¿Y cuándo se van a ir?

—**Yo** me iré de aquí a la 1.

—¡Bien!—Gritó levantándose llamando la atención de los dos—¡No te ocupo para irme de aquí!—Sin decir más dejo el comedor, para subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

Usami suspiró dejando caer su cabeza en la palma de su mano—Ese tonto..—Murmuró sin contar que Manami lo había escuchado.

—Iré a verlo—Dijo la chica antes de ir al mismo cuarto donde se había metido Misaki.

Antes de entrar, escuchó al castaño refunfuñando.

"Tonto-Usagi" "Idiota-Usagi" "Tonto, tonto, tonto"

La chica sonrió, Misaki estaba completamente enamorado del mayor.

—Misaki-kun—Llamó entrando.

—Nee-san, ahh.. lo siento.. es.. sólo..—Hizo una pausa pensando que decir—Incomodo estar cerca de Usagi-san.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Ah?—Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas—¿P..por qué lo dice?

—Parecía más enojo que incomodidad.

El menor apretó sus puños.

—No era eso, sólo no quería irme con él.

_Parece lo contrario_ Pensó la chica pretendiendo que le creía.—Entonces ¿Ya te irás?

—Si—Murmuró metiendo sus cosas a su mochila—Por favor despídame de Nii-chan y Mahiro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres irte con Usami-san?

—Estoy seguro, me iré en el metro. A..Además él quiere irse solo.

Manami suspiro, era más fácil lidiar con los dos cuando están ebrios.

.

.

.

Terminó de juntar las cosas, y salió de la casa dando un gran suspiro. Pensaba en su plan, de esperarlo en la plaza que quedaba pocas calles. Luego resopló caminando al subterráneo, apenas eran las 10 y Usagi había mencionado que él se iría hasta la 1. Y no era como si estuvieran en buenos términos.

Suspiró, iba a ser incomodo volver a verlo en departamento, pero al menos así podrían aclarar las cosas.

Compró su boleto y se sentó a esperar el metro.

_¿Qué le diré a Usagi-san cuando lo vea?_ Pensó mirando a la nada _¿Lo siento? O deberé de enojarme._

Se subió al metro, como era temprano había muchos lugares. Suspiró profundamente, bueno ya lo resolvería cuando llegara el momento.

La nueva casa de su hermano le quedaba a dos rutas, y no eran precisamente cortas. Quizás llegaría a su casa a las 11 pasadas.

.

.

.

Salió del primer metro, en uno momentos debería de pasar el siguiente cuando su celular sonó.

—Usagi-san—Dijo para si antes de contestar.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

—A..acabo de bajarme del primer metro..—Dijo apenas.

Suspiró—No te muevas, voy por ti—Y antes de decir más colgó.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué había pasado?_

.

.

15 minutos el escritor estaba bajando las escaleras de la estación, nada más visualizó a su inquilino fue hacía él y antes de que pudiera escaparse, lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Tonto—Murmuró en su oído.

El sonrojó del menor no se hizo esperar, pero no supo que decir.

—¿Por qué tomaste el metro?—Se separó del chico para encararlo—Habíamos quedado que me ibas a esperar.

Misaki miró hacia abajo y asintió—Bueno.. yo..

Suspiró pesadamente despeinando por completo el cabello castaño

—Tonto, no puedo creer que te hayas tragado esa mentira, te dije que no te iba a hablar una vez saliéramos del cuarto.

El rostro del muchacho ardió en llamas.

—¡Pero! No.. ocupabas decir esos comentarios…

—Tú también dijiste palabras hirientes, sólo estaba reafirmando tu punto, me pareció buena idea—Explicó el escritor con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno.. es que yo no quise decir esas cosas..—Murmuró

El mayor sonrió tomándolo de la mano para salir del lugar.

—Entonces lo siento—Dijo mientras caminaban.

—Eso debería haberte dicho yo, tonto—Reafirmó el agarré, se sentía tan seguro tomado de la mano fría de su casero—Usagi-san ¿Qué dijiste para salir más temprano? Habías dicho que a la 1 saldrías.

El escritor estuvo pensando unos momentos.

_Justo después que Misaki saliera de la casa, el mayor se levantó de la mesa para ir por sus cosas, a esas alturas ya era obvio que Misaki lo había malinterpretado._

"_¿Irá por Misaki-kun?" La voz tranquila de la muchacha lo detuvo "Ustedes.. son algo más ¿verdad?"_

_El escritor la ignoró, sólo tomando sus cosas, de la mesa de noche del cuarto de huéspedes._

"_No le diré a Takahiro, pero cuida mucho a Misaki-kun, el te quiere mucho"_

_Sonreí, tal parece que nos habían descubierto._

"_Así como yo lo amo" Me giré para verla con una gran sonrisa, no parecía sorprendida "¿Cómo te enteraste?"_

_Ella se rió "Los escuche hablando en la mañana, lo siento"_

"_Ah… eso lo explica" _

.

.

—Secreto—Lo miró por arriba de su hombro con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!

Usami sabía que esa información sólo alteraría a su pequeño novio, no había más que hacer, después de todo era sólo Manami y no iba a dejar que su Misaki pensara cosas innecesarias.


End file.
